


Temptation

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Gay Smut, Hand Job, Hogwarts, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob, soft!ashton, soft!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: There was a warmth in Ashton’s eyes that Michael had already fallen victim to several times since he’d arrived at the castle less than a week ago. He was determined to stay strong this time. “I know but I should be as prepared as possible.”Ashton nodded, a slight disappointment colouring his handsome features. “It’s important to relax a little bit as well.” He shrugged, obviously trying hard to maintain a casual tone of voice. “No amount of fretting, planning and reading over your notes is going to stop you being nervous before teaching your first lesson. Trust me, it’s not that long since I was in your shoes. I remember it well.” He flicked his wand, silently casting the levitation charm on Michael’s parchment so that it floated out of his loose grip and landed in the center of his tidy desk.“Ashton…” The younger man sighed, half-heartedly reaching over to pick the notes up again. “I need to look over these one last time before I go over the plans for my sixth year class.”ORMichael is about to start his first term teaching at Hogwarts. Ashton tries to help build his confidence...
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I posted on here! I thought it was time to share something here again.
> 
> I wrote this a couple of months ago on Tumblr as part of a Hogwartsevent with my lovely Steff <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and if you'd like more from this collab, please let me know!

Having only arrived at Hogwarts a few days ago, Michael was still trying to familiarise himself with the castle again. 

It’d been several years since he was a student there and it was taking longer than he imagined to reconnect with his surroundings. As if that wasn’t unnerving enough, the hottest wizard Michael had ever laid eyes on had noticed his struggles and offered to help him out a little.

It turned out that this phenomenally handsome man was none other than Ashton Irwin, the most celebrated history of magic professor in recent memory. Michael had heard a lot about him prior to being offered a place on the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Irwin had apparently found ways of making a widely despised subject into an engaging and almost enjoyable experience for his lucky students.

The attraction between the two professors had been instantaneous and undeniable. Michael has tried his very best not to act on it, though. He didn’t want to put his new job at risk or gain an unsavoury reputation before he’d even taught his first muggle studies class. Unfortunately, Ashton was as kind and helpful as he was gorgeous, meaning that he insisted on helping Michael settle in, despite the younger man trying everything he could to distance himself from the situation.

This had been going on for a few days now, and the first of September was looming ever closer. Michael’s anxiety about his first day of teaching was already starting to overwhelm him as he went over his lesson plan for his third year class. He’d long since abandoned his desk, taking to pacing up and down the classroom, muttering under his breath as read the notes he’d made on the London underground.

As if he wasn’t stressed enough, the unexpected knock on his classroom door sent Michael’s anxiety levels soaring. He knew before he even looked up that it had to be Ashton standing in the doorway.

“Hey there,Professor Clifford.” Ashton smiled gently, his hazel eyes sparkling warmly behind his horn-rimmed glasses “it looks like you’re about ready for a break.” He smoothed a hand over his dyed black hair as he eyed Michael cautiously. “Fancy taking a little walk with me?”

If Michael didn’t know better, he’d think that Ashton had made a special effort to look his absolute best. Not that the history of magic teacher didn’t always look amazing, but his slicked back hair and pristine robes made Michael think that it was all a little beyond what the slightly older man would usually lounge around the castle in. “I just wanted to go over this lesson plan again, actually.” Michael replied, trying not to stare at the beautiful man before him. “But thank you…”

Ashton cut him off with a slightly nervous laugh. “Take it from me, it doesn’t matter how many times you look over your plans and notes, on the morning of September 1st, you’ll be a nervous wreck. That’s just part of the joys of starting a new job I’m afraid.”

There was a warmth in Ashton’s eyes that Michael had already fallen victim to several times since he’d arrived at the castle less than a week ago. He was determined to stay strong this time. “I know but I should be as prepared as possible.” 

Ashton nodded, a slight disappointment colouring his handsome features. “It’s important to relax a little bit as well.” He shrugged, obviously trying hard to maintain a casual tone of voice. “No amount of fretting, planning and reading over your notes is going to stop you being nervous before teaching your first lesson. Trust me, it’s not that long since I was in your shoes. I remember it well.” He flicked his wand, silently casting the levitation charm on Michael’s parchment so that it floated out of his loose grip and landed in the center of his tidy desk. 

“Ashton…” The younger man sighed, half-heartedly reaching over to pick the notes up again. “I need to look over these one last time before I go over the plans for my sixth year class.”

The history of magic professor livitated the notes once again, along with another pile of parchment, this time he landed them on the top of a bookshelf, well out of Michael’s reach. “How many times have you already checked them over, Mike?” 

“Not enough…” The muggle studies teacher sighed, slumping against his desk. “My subject is seen as a big waste of time for most people, so I have to make a good impression. I want young witches and wizards to appreciate and understand the muggle world. The last thing we need is another generation of magical youth thinking that we’re superior to other humans.”

There’s a definite spark of sympathy in Ashton’s eyes as he wandered further into the classroom, tentatively approaching the younger man. “I’ve heard the way you talk about the muggle world.” He smiled. “I don’t know a single student that wouldn’t find your enthusiasm infectious, Professor Clifford. You’re going to be amazing at your job, I can promise you that.”

Michael was pretty sure he wouldn’t have believed it if anyone else had told him those things. Something about the way Ashton spoke, made the younger man think that perhaps he was worrying a little too much. “You really think so?”

“Without a doubt.” Ashton replied immediately. “I promise I’ll leave you alone to check over your plans for the millionth time, if you just walk with me for a little while. It’s only so that I know you’ve had at least one small break. You need to grab those while you can because they’ll be few and far between once school starts.”

Taking one last glance at his notes perched on the top of the bookshelf, Michael contemplated taking out his own wand to bring them back down. He quickly thought better of it as he returned his gaze to the man in front of him. Ashton’s hand was outstretched, just waiting for Michael to take it. The offer was too tempting and his weakness for the handsome history of magic professor won out almost immediately. “Fine… But just a short break.”

Ashton’s face broke into a radiant smile and Michael felt a warmth in his chest that only one man seemed to be able to create. “Of course, I promise I won’t keep you away from your desk for too long at all.”

Unable to resist any longer, Michael reached out to take the older man’s hand, trying not to gasp at the spark that ran through him when their palms touched. It’d been a long time since anyone had made him feel the way Ashton did. “So where are we going?” He asked, as the raven-haired man interlaced their fingers before heading for the door.

“My favourite place in the entire castle!” Ashton replied, as his smile grew even wider until his cheeks dimpled in the most adorable way possible. He pushed his glasses up his nose with his free hand before continuing. “You’ll see why when we get there”

Trying not to let the fact that Ashton was still holding his hand overwhelm him, Michael forced a nervous laugh. “That sounds exciting.”

“You probably won’t think so at first.” Ashton admitted, shrugging slightly as he led the muggle studies professor through the empty corridors. “But you’ll just have to trust me, okay?”

Michael nodded easily, it was hard to think of anyone he trusted more. It wasn’t easy to admit that to himself, having only known Ashton for a few days, but it was an undeniable truth in that moment. 

They walked together in a comfortable silence for a few minutes through the first floor corridors. The only sound filling the hallways besides their footsteps was the pitter-patter of raindrops on the large windows. It seemed that the late summer storm that the dull sky had been threatening all day, was finally beginning to break.

It didn’t take long for Michael to realise exactly where they were heading. He’d yet to visit this part of the School since his return, but he remembered the route they were taking very clearly from his time as a student. Afterall, he’d spent many hours in the library, he’d been considered quite the little nerd back in his years spent as a Hufflepuff. “I might have known that this would be your favourite part of the castle.” He smiled, genuinely fond of the fact that Ashton seemingly adored the Library as much as he did.

“I know you must think I’m a boring nerd…” Ashton replied, his cheeks blushing a pretty pink as he slowed his pace a little. “But you said you’d trust me.”

“I don’t think your a nerd.” Michael confirmed, subconsciously leaning into the older man a bit so that their shoulders knocked together as they walked. “I love the library a lot anyway, it’s one of the most beautiful rooms in the whole school.”

Beaming proudly, Ashton led the way into the vast room. It hadn’t changed much at all since Michael had last visited it in his final year, whilst studying for his N.E.W.T.S. The comforting scent of ancient books and the quiet creaking of the age old bookshelves made the new professor feel like the nerdy little Hufflepuff he was years ago. Apparently his expression must have betrayed some of his profound emotions as Ashton stopped just inside the entrance to the magnificent room to look at him properly. “It really is, isn't it?”

Michael nodded again, savouring the warmth of the older man beside him. The growing storm outside seemed to be sending an unseasonable chill through the castle and he suddenly wished he’d thought to wear something thicker than just a t-shirt with his skinny black jeans. “I always did love the view.” He smiled, his gaze drifting towards the large windows lining the far wall, as he tried to suppress a shiver. He didn’t quite manage it and a second later, Ashton wrapped an arm around him, pulling him warmly into his side.

“That’s the part I love the most as well, but before we enjoy that, I want to show you something!” Ashton giggled, guiding Michael towards one of the aisles just to one side of the rain-splattered windows.

The younger man had a feeling he knew which section Ashton was headed for as they turned down one of the darkest and mustiest walkways. The history of magic professor used his free hand to grab his wand before whispering “Lumos.” to light their way. The faint glow was enough to dispel a little of the gloom in the narrow passage, which had the side effect of making the atmosphere almost romantic. The gentle pounding of the rain against the windows and the otherwise silence surrounding them, also added to the ambiance and Michael was worried about how well his self control would hold up in such a setting when he was with the most beautiful man he’d been close to in a long time.

Sure enough Ashton stopped at the set of shelves marked ‘Muggle Studies’ at the end of the aisle. Unsurprisingly, the section seemed just as unloved as it had been back when Michael was a student. Most of the books looked relatively untouched beneath a thick layer of dust. The new professor shot his companion a confused glance as the older man reluctantly unwrapped his arm from around Michael’s shoulders in order to grab a few seemingly random books. “Are you interested in the ways of muggles, Professor Irwin?” He asked tentatively, “Most of these books are pretty outdated, I can probably answer a lot of your questions a little more accurately…”

“Exactly!” Ashton exclaimed, his smile looking somehow even more beautiful in the soft light of his wand. “This school is amazing for many things, Mike but the study of muggles isn’t something that’s been regarded highly enough. This is probably one of the largest collections of magical books in the whole of the wizarding world and yet it only has this tiny section dedicated to your area of expertise. Most of these books are decades old and probably close to useless for most things.”

Michael’s confusion grew as his brow furrowed. “I’ve already asked the headteacher if I can help to rectify that. I can only be granted the extra funding if there’s a dramatic increase of students electing to take my class this term.” He explained, unable to completely keep a note of disappointment out of his voice as he glanced at the titles in Ashton’s hands. 

“That’s the point I’m trying to make, actually.” Ashton said, handing the small pile of books to the younger man. “These are some of the most recent titles in the section. Take a look at how many times they’ve been checked out.” He flipped the cover of the top book over to reveal the little ticket inside.

To say that Michael was surprised by how many times it had been stamped out in the last school year, would be a huge understatement. 

“You see…” Ashton explained, taking the book from the top of the pile and showing Michael the equally full ticket inside the cover of the next title. “Our youth are very interested in your subject, they just need up-to-date information and someone that they can relate to in order to understand things. I think that a lot of the students here are tired of feeling so separate from the wider world, they’re not as scared by unfamiliar things as previous generations of their families have probably been. They want to hear the stuff you have to say, Professor Clifford.” He smiled, sliding his free hand over Michael’s. 

The nervous butterflies that seemed to have taken up permanent residency in Michael’s tummy multiplied as he stared down at Ashton’s fingers. “You really think so?”

The history professor hummed his confirmation as he placed the books down on the end of a half-full shelf. He didn’t let go of Michael, though and the younger man felt Ashton’s eyes on him even before he gathered the courage to look up to meet his gaze.

“You’re going to be very successful, Michael.” Ashton whispered. “I just wish you had a little more faith in yourself.”

The younger man felt his cheeks heat up under Ashton’s intense gaze. “I hope you’re right, Professor…”

“Call me Ash.” The older teacher insisted. “There’s no need to be formal when there aren’t any students here.” Ashton bit his bottom lip in a seemingly subconscious effort to keep himself from saying something else. He couldn’t quite stop his gaze from flicking down to Michael’s lips, though, and the new professor felt as though his heart might burst if it started to beat any faster than it already was. 

“Well, thank you… Ash.” Michael gulped, trying so hard not to give into the temptation of closing the gap between them. 

Apparently struggling just as much against the same urges, Ashton pulled Michael a tiny bit closer, using his grip on the younger man’s hand. “I just wanted to be the first to say how important you and your subject are, I have a feeling that you don’t hear it very often.”

The unexpected praise from such a celebrated professor almost brought a tear to Michael’s eye. “That’s really kind.” He replied, unable to get his voice higher than a whisper. “It means a lot to me.” The muggle studies teacher swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as Ashton’s face drifted ever closer to his own.

There was still a part of Michael that didn’t think kissing Ashton was such a good idea but back there, in one of the darkest corners of his favourite room at Hogwarts, he couldn’t remember any of the reasons why he shouldn’t do it. 

The increasingly loud drumming of rain against the windows filled the otherwise silent library as a flash of lightning temporarily lit up the cramped passageway. The darkness had barely enveloped them again before Ashton’s lips finally grazed Michael’s. It was a soft and tentative gesture but the younger man sank into it, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

Without breaking the kiss, Ashton placed his wand on the nearest shelf before dropping both of his hands to Michael’s hips. “I’ve wanted to do this since the moment I laid eyes on you.” The older man muttered as he pressed himself closer to Michael.

“Me too.” The blonde man confirmed, playing with the jet black curls at the nape of Ashton’s neck. “Please don’t stop…” he whispered before their lips slotted together in a harder, more desperate kiss.

A loud clap of thunder almost drowned out the tiny moan that escaped the younger man when Ashton pushed him gently against the nearest set of bookshelves. Michael felt embarrassed by his needy little sound for a split second before Ashton echoed it. “Mmm you sound so good, Mikey.” He mumbled thickly, pulling Michael’s hips firmly towards his own.

“Ash…” Michael whined, subconsciously rutting against one of the older man’s muscular thighs. He slipped his fingers into Ashton’s hair, tugging at it experimentally as one of the history professor’s hands crept around to grab Michael’s ass. “Please, Ashton…” He whispered against the raven-haired man’s lips. Michael wasn’t even sure what he was asking for but he knew he needed something. As amazing as the kissing he felt, it wasn’t quite enough. He pushed back into Ashton’s grip as he threw his head back against the bookshelves.

Without a second’s hesitation, Ashton dipped his head to kiss down the blonde’s newly exposed neck. Every little nip and suck he applied to the soft, pale skin, pulled a new sound from Michael, and each one fueled the fire beginning to rage inside the older man’s chest. Keeping a firm grip on Michael’s ass with one hand, Ashton slipped the other beneath the blonde’s t-shirt.

Michael gasped at the history professor's cool touch but quickly conveyed how much he liked it by tugging at Ashton’s robes, silently asking him to remove them. He had absolutely no idea where this was heading or how far Ashton would be prepared to go, but Michael was excited to find out.

It turned out that the raven-haired man was wearing nothing besides his jeans beneath his thin summer robes. As he hastily pulled off and discarded the garment, Michael expressed his approval by exploring every inch of Ashton’s skin with his hands. 

After another long moment of heated making out, Ashton caved first. He whispered the inevitable question. “What do you want, baby?” Into the curve of Michael’s neck, his hands still roaming beneath the blonde’s t-shirt.

Michael was almost too overwhelmed by the fond pet name to answer, but the moans he filled the delay with seemed to successfully distract Ashton enough to give him time to respond with something at least semi-coherent. Just as he was about to mumble a vague request for friction to his rapidly hardening cock, his thigh inadvertently grazed over Ashton’s clothed erection. In that moment his answer spilled from his lips without consulting the rational side of his brain first. “Wanna taste you…”

Ashton let out a quiet curse as he pulled back to look Michael in the eye. “You don’t have to feel as though…”

Michael pouted at the sudden lack of bodily contact as another rumble of thunder echoed through the cavernous room. “I want to.” He confirmed, cautiously reaching towards the button of Ashton’s jeans. “I’ve thought about it a lot in the last few days.”

“Tell me what you’ve been thinking about, baby?” The older man urged, his voice almost lost amidst the sound of the heavy rain hammering against the windows.

Michael’s cheeks heated in embarrassment as he dropped his gaze, remembering all of the filthy thoughts he’d had about Ashton whilst he’d been alone in his sleeping quarters. 

“Don’t be shy.” Ashton whispered, “Tell me what you’ve been fantasising about and I’ll see what I can do…”

The mere possibility of any of Michael’s late-night fantasies about the older man becoming a reality, was almost enough to make his head spin. “Just want to taste you.” Michael repeated, unable to manifest his other thoughts into words.

“Give me details…” Ashton insteted gently leaning forward again to kiss along Michael’s lightly stubbled jawline. “What do we do together when you think about me at night?” His voice was so low and gravelly that it made Michael’s knees weak.

“We kiss.” the blonde replied simply, still too nervous to say any of the other things that have crossed his mind. 

Ashton let out a low laugh as another flash of lightning illuminated the narrow aisle of bookshelves. “We’ve already done that part.” He teased lightly, “What happens next?”

Michael swallows hard, trying desperately to muster the nerve to answer the question. “I… well you… unfasten your jeans.” He stuttered, once again running a fingertip over the button of Ashton’s last remaining garment of outerwear.

“Do you wanna do that for me, baby?” The raven-haired man asked. “You can pull them down too, if you like.”

Nodding eagerly, Michael fumbled with the stubborn button on Ashton’s jeans until it finally escaped the denim loop it was encased in before he slid down the zipper. He hesitated for a moment, his fingers wrapped around the waistband of Ashton’s jeans as he contemplated what’s likely to happen next. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Ashton asked quietly when Michael remained motionless for a beat too long. “Or are you just shy?”

“I really want to.” Michael replied honestly, “I just… It’s been a while and…”

Ashton cut the younger man off with another kiss, soft and reassuring. “Then let me help you out.” He whispered, running one of his palms firmly over Michael’s thigh until he cupped the bulge in his jeans. 

“Ash, please!” Michael whined, just as another clap of thunder rumbled overhead. 

A tiny groan escaped Ashton, a pure response to the younger man’s plea for more contact. He couldn’t resist squeezing a little harder to tempt more beautiful noises from Michael. “I can’t wait to see you come apart for me, baby.” He whispered.

Michael automatically thrust into Ashton’s hold, savouring the feeling of warmth beginning to spread throughout him. Part of him wanted to give into the urge to chase his high immediately, especially since Ashton had expressed his desire to help him reach it. As tempting as it was, Michael knew that if he could hold off a little longer, it’d be entirely worth it. “You first, Ash…” He gasped into the kiss, pushing the older man back just far enough to create a gap so that he could switch their positions.

The history of magic professor looked momentarily confused as he allowed Michael to push him gently against the set of shelves.It was only when the blonde man dropped to his knees that Ashton understood that Michael was about to fulfil his earlier promise. “I said I wanted to taste you, can I?” The younger man asked, glancing up at Ashton through thick golden lashes.

Ashton’s hard cock twitched with interest in his underwear as he nodded, trying to keep some semblance of self control. “Fuck, yeah… I want that, baby.”

The new pet name still sent shivers of pleasure through Michael and he hoped that he could keep himself together long enough to blow Ashton’s mind before he allowed himself to get off. He tentatively pulled down the raven-haired man’s jeans until they were nothing but a heap of fabric bunched around his ankles. The bulge in Ashton’s twitched once more in anticipation as Michael licked his lips, reaching up to grip the waistband of the older man’s underwear. 

Michael’s slight hesitation caused Ashton to stroke his cheek gently. “You don’t have to do this if you’re not ready…” He whispered, the sincerity in his voice warming Michael’s heart beyond belief. 

“I want to.” The blonde confirmed, leaning into Ashton’s touch for a moment before easing down the older man’s boxer shorts. Michael’s breath caught in his throat as Ashton’s erection sprung free. It was longer than Michael had cared to imagine, if he wasn’t so into big cocks he might have been somewhat intimidated by the impressive length before him. “Fuck.” He gasped, meeting Ashton’s eye again, “you’re big…” His voice was thick with arousal as his green eyes sparkled with a desire he hadn’t felt for some time.

“Can you take it, baby?” Ashton asked, his voice soft but dripping with lust. 

Michael answered by pressing his lips to Ashton’s tip, kissing it softly before licking the slit. He hummed, savouring the taste he’d been craving since the second he’d met the older man earlier in the week. 

Ashton hissed at the contact, already gripping at the shelves behind him to steady himself. Maybe it’d been a while since he’d gotten any kind of action, too. Michael took comfort in that thought and parted his lips, finally taking the older man into his mouth.

“Fuck, Mike!” Ashton groaned, his head falling back against the books behind him. “Your mouth… Holy shit!”

The garbled praise from the raven-haired man easily diminished any lingering doubt in Michael’s mind as he gripped the base of Ashton’s cock with one hand and his hip with the other. There was something incredibly satisfying about reducing a strong man to a mess of moans and whimpers. In the back of his mind Michael thought that he’d never tire of it. Ashton was perhaps the jewel in his crown, the most beautiful man he’d ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Craving more of the groans and curses spilling from Ashton’s lips, Michael began to bob his head as he hollowed out his cheeks. He worked his hand over the part that he wasn’t yet able to fit into his mouth. 

Ashton let go of the shelf with one hand to grip at Michael’s blonde locks, muttering praises as he fought not to thrust further into the younger man’s mouth. “So good, baby.” He groaned, “you feel incredible…”

The older man’s approving sounds and words only encouraged Michael to work on taking more of Ashton into his mouth. He gagged a little when the older man’s tip reached the back of his throat, he fought through the slight discomfort, though, enjoying the way that Ashton stroked his hair comfortingly.

“Fuck, you’re taking my cock so well, Mikey.” The older professor commended, his voice breaking a little as another flash of lightning lit up the dull space around them. A loud thunder crash followed almost immediately, signalling that the storm was almost directly overhead now.

Dirty talk, even the mild stuff, had always been one of Michael’s huge weaknesses. Just hearing Ashton say the word ‘cock’ was enough to make his own ache with an intense need for friction. He automatically reached down to palm himself through his jeans but Ashton caught sight of him before he’d even established a grip. “Don’t you dare, baby.” He moaned loudly. “I’m the only one that’s gonna be touching you today.”

Being reprimanded so sternly had Michael whining, the resulting vibrations in his throat causing Ashton to tug at his hair with a renewed wave of pleasure. Michael returned his hand to the other man’s hip, gripping tightly to resist disobeying him. “Uh, Mike!” The older man groaned. “You feel too good… Not gonna last much longer.”

Michael redoubled his efforts, opening his throat a little more to take Ashton even deeper. He bobbed his head faster and worked his tongue over the underside of the older man’s cock, eager to swallow everything Ashton had to give him.

It didn’t take long for the raven-haired man to begin trembling with the effort of containing his orgasm. His hips started to stutter in Michael’s hold as he gasped for the younger man to pull away.

Michael shook his head as best he could before sinking even further onto Ashton’s cock, a silent display of his desire to taste everything Ashton was about to spill.

The defiant motion was the final straw for the older man. The last remnants of his self control disappeared as he came apart, spilling down Michael’s throat with a loud drawn out groan that was almost lost amongst a near-deafening thunder clap. Luckily it was accompanied by a bright flash of lightning, giving Michael a slightly washed out glimpse of what Ashton looked like during an orgasm. It was something that we wanted to see over and over again. 

Ashton’s black hair had fallen over his face a little as he’d tilted his head forward to watch Michael work. As a result, a few strands had stuck to his clammy forehead and Michael was overwhelmed with the urge to brush them back and straighten the older man’s glasses as he pulled off of Ashton and attempted to stand up.

Even in his post orgasm daze, Ashton helped the younger man up, pulling him close for a hug as he slowly came down from his high. “You were incredible, Mike.” He whispered, smiling blissfully as the blonde followed through on his impulse to brush back the stray strands of Ashton’s hair before pushing his glasses back up his nose a little.

Michael returned the smile, happily leaning into Ashton’s hold, despite his almost overwhelming need for a release. He purposely rutted against the older man, hoping to entice him into action. It worked like a charm. Michael’s achingly hard dick pressing against Ashton’s thigh pulled a moan from both men. 

“Mmm Mike.” Ashton hummedrunning one of his palms down Michael’s side. “I’m gonna touch you, yeah?”

Appreciating the request for consent, Michael nodded eagerly burying his face into Ashton’s shoulder as the older man unfastened Michael’s jeans and eased them down below his ass along with his underwear.

The feeling of the chilly air on his already sensitive cock, pulled a whimper from Michael. “Please, Ash…” He begged, “I’m already so close.”

“But I haven’t even touched you yet?” The older man teased. 

Michael was almost embarrassed by the fact that he was close to his orgasm just from sucking Ashton off. His need for a release was stronger, though. “Barely need to be touched when I’ve seen you come apart like that.”

“Is that right?” Ashton smirked, finally taking a firm hold of Michael’s flushed dick. “It was all because of you, y’know.” His voice was low and gravelly enough to send shivers through the blonde man.

Not able to respond with words, Michael whined needily, thrusting into Ashton grip harder as he chased his imminent high. “Are you gonna come for me already, baby?” The older man asked, his tone suggesting that he’s more turned on by the thought than anything else.

“Yeah, Ashton!” Michael gasped trembling as he moaned into Ashton’s shoulder. “So close!”

The raven-haired man twisted his wrist casually, speeding up his movements just a touch until Michael let out strangled whine as he came apart in Ashton’s hand. 

His orgasm hit Michael harder than he expected and his head span considerably in the seconds that followed it. He barely noticed as Ashton shifted to grab his wand and muttered a cleaning spell to clear up the mess the younger man had left in his palm.

It took several minutes for both men to fully recover from their intense orgasms. The only sounds filling the library were the continuing pounding of the rain the odd rumble of the now diminishing thunderstorm. 

“I don’t know about you but I’ve worked up quite the appetite.” Ashton whispered into the near silence after a little while. “Do you fancy coming down to the kitchens with me to grab a bit of food?”

Feeling more than a little emboldened by the events that had just unfolded, Michael grinned cheekily as he pulled back to meet Ashton’s gaze. “Depends what you’re offering for dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reding this.
> 
> As always, your comments and kudos mean a lot. I'd love to hear your feedback.


End file.
